halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Expanded Universe
This special page serves as the main hub for all projects created by Halo Fanon users focused on expanding the canon universe. Active Projects Projects under this list have fairly regular activity and updates, and may or may not be open to new members. Demons of Hope Demons of Hope is an expansion of Bungie and 343 Industries canon that centers primarily around the lives of Spartan supersoldiers, and seeks to add a unique perspective to the Human-Covenant War and Post-war conflicts. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO Revenant Era The Revenant Era is a continuation of the Halo saga. This follows the end of the war, and the long period of bushfire wars, insurrection, espionage and civil conflicts, before the arrival of a new enemy to threaten the galaxy. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES Sigmaverse A timeline spanning many years that chronicles the lives of many heroes and villains, the Sigmaverse follows not only the members of its titular SPARTAN offshoot, but those belonging to various other factions across the galaxy. The Sigmaverse is quite character-centric and story-driven, with multiple ongoing storylines leading up towards the current era of Halo canon. This universe was created by Brodie-001. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO Vadumverse With an indefinite timeline, Vadumverse, created by Andromeda Vadum, is focused entirely on the Sanghelios and Humanities reconstruction and newfound alliances formed after the Human-Covenant War. During the Post war and Reclaimer era; powerful syndicates, criminals and terrorists seek out to destroy both factions by any means necessary. The main focus of the universe is that certain crime events will trigger ongoing wars from within, and it will be up to the UEG Police Department, and other allied forces to put an end to the hostilities. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES Cebverse The Cebverse is an expanded universe created by CB379. Cebverse focuses on the lives of many individuals throughout the 26th century, hailing from different branches, organizations, and species. From the earliest Project ORION to the Created Uprising, Cebverse is spread over various events and eras. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO Safe Havens Safe Havens is an expanded universe created by , focusing mainly on the actions of throughout the Insurrection, Human-Covenant War, and a few years beyond, specifically between the years of 2492 and 2561. As this universe was created prior to the release of Halo 5, its events post 2557 do not follow the events of the game, however, there is a divergent subsection that does deal with them, known as Apocalypse. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO/ask if interested The Commonwealth The Commonwealth''' is an expanded universe project by LHF, with emphasis surrounding the human colony of Jacinto and its siege during the HCW. The project will also place an emphasis on developing the Post-War climate, including new conflicts, inter-species relations, and the mysterious disappearance of the to name a few. But while humanity and the Covenant have hope for the future, the ominous secrets of a few will be revealed. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO Inactive Projects Projects under this list have had little to no activity in recent months and may be abandoned. Users may restore their universe to the active category if they resume work on it. Against All Odds Against All Odds is a non-alternate timeline mainly following the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War and the rebuilding of humanity's civilization. The Covenant return not long after the war, but the UNSC, having formed a union with the Sangheili, is ready this time. However, the Covenant aren't the only enemies they'll have to face. Against All Odds currently consists of 5 main eras, two of which are under construction: *Ancient Sanghelios Conflicts (pending) *Colonial Independence Campaigns *Human-Covenant War *Interspecies Union Conflicts *Against All Odds (pending) Aftermath Universe The Aftermath Universe is an expansion to the Halo universe managed by Pikapi and his affiliates. The Aftermath Universe is an open project, attempting to open the Halo Universe that we know and love to a greater number of alien civilizations, greater technologies, and even more conflict! Although the Aftermath timeline stretches from long before the halos, and onward indefinitely, the majority of Aftermath fanon is focused entirely on humanity's reconstruction and newfound alliances formed in the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War. By contributing to the Losing Hope (completed) or Gaining Faith (ongoing) roleplays, one is capable of influencing the Aftermath, indirectly by exposing exclusive content from their own Halo universe(s)! If you are interested in becoming a long-time contributer to this project, however, Pikapi is willing to grant any user exclusive open source access! Just request access! Altiverse The Altiverse universe created by Nicktc. The Altiverse mainly focuses on the members of Wolf Team and the . Current members include Arkius Doomer, Shadowkernowboy and Varino Dynasty. Ascensionverse The Ascensionverse is the alternate world of the fanfic Halo 3: Ascension, which was written during the production of Halo 3 and thus deviates wildly from the canon timeline. Chanxi War Echoes of the Past Echoes of the Past, abbreviated to EotP, is an ambitious but fairly new universe created by . The purpose of this project is to flesh out the Covenant's history, a period of time which spans for thousands of years before the Human-Covenant War. With an emphasis on the Covenant's rise to power and its client species' development, as well as mentions on how the Forerunners are faring on their exodus, the only things EotP will lack is a focus on humanity's development and mentions on the Post-War era. Finish The Fight Finish is an alternate timeline created by . In this universe, an ODST, Osric Black discovers an ancient evil that is about to wreak havoc on the galaxy. In the war that ensues, worlds are destroyed and species go extinct. It is time to Finish The Fight and stop the Precursors from retaking the galaxy! Infinityverse The Infinityverse is a growing collaborative project created by . Everything is designed to comfortably coincide with all established canon. While exceptional grammar and knowledge of canon is strongly recommended, everyone is invited to join the festivities. Labyrinth Universe The Labyrinth Canon, originally created by Morhek, is a collaboration between a number of users for a coherent history, stretching from the age of the Forerunners, to long past the Human-Covenant War, detailing events, places and characters loosely connected with the unveiling of the Labyrinth, expanding on existing canon and adding much in the way of new ideas and material. Red Letter Days '''''Red Letter Days is a project undertaken by A Fellow Stalker to make a story from the perspective of the UNSC marines with the purpose of showing a gritty, harsh and desperate version of the war seen in the Halo games. Beginning from 2525 and continuing through the Human-Covenant War. The Republic and Krokarr Wars The Republic: The Republic of Untied Species, commonly known as The Republic or RUS is an organization created after The Great War to preserve peace and prosperity. There are only five species in the Republic, the humans are the organizations founders and are the most powerful of those five, then the Sangheili are in second just as humans they are of military importance, then the Unggoy which serve as traders and also have some significance of military power, then the Kig-Yar which take no part in the military, instead they took up as assassins and mercenaries lastly, the Huragok they play a part at showing and teaching the humans that they are the inheritors or "reclaimers" to the Mantle, they also play a small part in the military as medics, since they can heal a wound that would be fatal. Krokarr Wars: - Coming Soon Res Publica Res Publica is a hyper-condensed universe by Chakravartin set primarily between the years 2553 and 2570; occasionally drifting pre-Covenant war. The universe focuses primarily on the fraught relationship between the new found allies in the and . Shards of Reality An alternate timeline that branched-off from the universe whom we are all so familiar with , the Shards of Reality still exists parallel to that of the official timeline. This extreme distortion of history was conceived from the minds of and . The Saulosian Campaign The Saulosian Campaign Timeline is an alternate timeline created by that mainly revolves around the Humans and their allies against the Saulosians. It will include ancient history as well as modern history. Swarmverse Swarmverse is an expanded universe created by StoneGhost. Swarmverse originally began with a focus on the far-future Swarm War, and since then has expanded to incorporate fanon elements during the Human-Covenant War, and events that bridge the time between them, namely the Remnant War and Galactic War. The Transcendence The Transcendence is a story that plays parallel to all canon using the style set by the and the . Transcendence aims to expand the mythos of the and go beyond the lore by creating an entirely new chapter in the series both without contradicting canon and go deeper into the heart of Halo. The primary plot of Transcendence revolves around a mysterious object, presumably a , suddenly appearing above the planet of Liberty. The event causes a worldwide quarantine and Liberty is cut off from all the colonies. A large number of events occur since the cryptum's appearance such as the involvement of the , the arrival of the and the deployment of Sovereign Squad. Valhallaverse Valhallaverse takes place in an alternate timeline in which humanity is or is close to a Tier 2 civilization but is split up into different factions when they come into contact with the Covenant. It focuses on the politics, conflicts, and characters of the different human nations. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES We Were There An attempt to create a sense of what it was actually like to live through the Human-Covenant War. The idea is to make the story seem like a documentary of those that lived through the war and the aftermath. Anyone who would like to create a character and take part in the story is welcome. Character's can be created or can be taken from existing canon. They can be of any faction, any species, and any walk of life. ODST Lieutenant, Rebel Ship Captain, Sangheili bride, or Unggoy slave on High Charity, they all have a story to tell. Zenith of the Dismantled Zenith of the Dismantled is a non-alternate timeline set in the post Human-Covenant War era, focusing on the dishevelled aftereffects of the devastating war and the gradual recovery of the surviving factions left in its wake. While humanity struggles to recolonize and avoid extinction, the Sangheili find themselves trying to understand the chaos unleashed upon them after the destruction of the Covenant. Whether the two sides will fully materialize an alliance or dissolve into panic and turn on each other once more is uncertain.